1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a convertible furniture frame assembly to which a furniture piece may be mounted, wherein the convertible furniture frame assembly comprises a cushion support assembly which is disposable, i.e., “convertible”, between an upright seated configuration, for use as a chair or sofa, and an extended horizontal configuration, for use as a bed. A compact biasing assembly is provided to facilitate disposition of the convertible furniture frame between the upright seated configuration and the extended horizontal configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the years, various types of convertible furniture pieces have been produced, such that a single piece of furniture can serve multiple functions thereby, presumably, reducing the cost of purchasing a multiplicity of separate furniture pieces, as well as minimizing the space requirements for multiple individual furniture pieces.
A common example of a convertible furniture piece is a reclining chair, which is normally disposed in a seated configuration but which, however, is readily transformed into various states of repose or recline by a user sitting thereon.
Another common type of convertible furniture is the well-known “sofa bed”. Sofa beds, from the outside, appear almost indiscernible from a standard sofa and are available in any of a variety of sizes, shapes, colors, fabrics, and designs. However, upon removal of one or more seat cushions from the sofa bed, the underlying mattress and support structure are revealed and are accessible to user in order to transform the “sofa bed” from the sofa configuration to the bed configuration. Typically, this involves a user or users pulling up on a heavily spring-laden mattress support mechanism which is folded unto itself and rearward and under the back of the sofa when it is in a stored configuration. As is well known, the underlying mattress support mechanisms are heavy, complex, and expensive to manufacture, and the result is a furniture piece which is clumsy and at times dangerous for a user or users to move and/or operate.
Another form of convertible furniture that is well known and in wide use is the futon. Futons typically comprise a wood or metal frame that serves both as a seat and back when disposed in a seating orientation or as an underlying mattress frame when the futon is disposed in the a sleeping configuration. While futons are much simpler in design and structure relative to the aforementioned “sofa bed” type structures, however, futons are not in the same class with regard to the aesthetic appeal of a standard sofa bed. In addition, the support provided by a typical futon mattress and the underlying mattress frame is also in general, not up to par with a typical “sofa bed” type structure.
As such, it would be beneficial to provide a convertible furniture frame to which a furniture piece may be mounted so as to maintain a level of aesthetic appeal often desired by consumers, as well as, simplifying the structures required in order to “convert” the furniture frame between an upright seated configuration and an extended horizontal orientation for use as a bed. It will further be helpful for such a convertible frame assembly to have a biasing assembly comprising compact and simplified construction to facilitate disposing the convertible furniture frame assembly between seated and horizontal configurations. Another advantage may be realized by providing a convertible furniture frame assembly having a simple yet effective locking assembly which securely retains the furniture frame assembly in an upright seated configuration until such time a user releases the locking assembly thereby allowing the convertible furniture frame to be disposed in a horizontal configuration.